


Who Are You, To Me?

by SashaMilk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Grindlewald POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, Older Man/Younger Man, Protective Grindewald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaMilk/pseuds/SashaMilk
Summary: How can you love somebody you can't see properly. Grindewald can't see the wizard inside Credence. Credence can't understand why the man standing before him just doesn't look right. A love story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,   
> I really couldn't resist a little dip into this fandom. 
> 
> Okay so probably not a popular opinion but I felt that it was completely Grindewald's personality the whole movie and Graves wasn't actually in it at all, in reality Grindewald had probably overcome him months and months before, and also Grindewald is gay so makes far more sense that he was attracted to Credence. 
> 
> To clear up any confusion. I love Colin I thought he was marvellous in movie. Yes I love Johnny Depp and am thrilled he is in movies. But no matter what actors played either part I would still have the same opinion that Graves wasn't really in movie at

First.

Gellert Grindlewald dark wizard of the age, thank you very much, was currently in the middle of a discreet take over of the entire American Magical Congress. In order to do so, he had recently found the perfect disguise in the form of an American wizard by the name of Percival Graves. The uptight highly principled Auror Graves had a record and personal life beyond reproach and an enviable position of trust of the the Director of Magical Security right in the innermost circle of the President. Really it was better than Grindlewald had dared hoped, when he had moved to secret himself in the centre of the colonies magical community. Since settling in New York, he'd learned much of use and futher plots and schemes were looking promising.

But even the excess knowledge and power of his stolen identity, didn't quite stop the fact that apart from his busy and interesting career Percival Graves was a crushing bore. Really he might have been a half decent wizard, if he'd had even a ouch of imagination, he'd definitely have been more of a challenge to overcome. Not that it would have made any difference, but really the fact that Graves had merely boggled at seeing him and begun spouting some waffle while trying to arrest him had made the confrontation even shorter.   
Recalling the presence of his borrowed face, Grindlewald waved his wand idly at the ceiling, sending a light health charm up to the attic , where Auour Graves lay in a magical slumber. Might as well keep him somewhat fuctional, after all he'd have to face trial as the fall guy should everything turn pear shaped and he, Grindlewald have to depart the operation. Indeed he was half planning to swap bodies anyway later on and be there on location to enjoy poor old Percy's downfall. But still he had to much to accomplish yet and to be honest rather liked his new physical form so that would not be something to considered until a much further down the track. 

Spending yet another evening sitting alone in the man's plain apartment with no entertainment apart from the casefiles the fellow apprently took home for pleasure was a necessary if unpleasant part of the job. Grindlewald stiffled a yawn, really the man had utterly no life. He seemed to only socialise within his work circle and even then only as much as politeness deemed necessary. Grindewald had been expecting some interesting habit or vice but as yet nothing had surfaced to ease the monotony. But still he knew better than to let his act slip, if Percival Graves spent long nights doing paperwork then he, Grindlewald, would at least for now, do the same. He'd spent to much valuable time laying groundwork to let mere boredom unravell his scemes.

The only change he'd made to his borrowed idenity had been to outifit the man with a decent wardrobe, really the rags he'd found in the man's wardrobe had been unendurable and gain the services of a decent barber. He'd discovered quiet a talented chap by the name of Todd with whom he'd developed quite the friendship, in the bounds of correct status naturally. But indeed he admitted privately, he quite liked the fellow. Such a droll sense of humor. Thinking of amusements reminded him that he'd better focus on his evenings entertainment. Rolling his eyes, he reached for a folder.  
In truth, the paperwork wasn't all a waste of time. Grindlewald had already managed to anonymously lower the changes of several other Dark wizards facing trial through mere legal technicalities. His didn't do this for any sense of loyalty, indeed he couldn't really give a fig about any of them, but he figured they'd make up the numbers of his followers one day. And it was always nice to be owed a favour even if the one in your debt was unware. As he lifted the folder the papers shifted and a paperclipped parcel of a few grainy photos and leafs of writting notes fell out, catching them swiftly in one hand, Grindlewald glanced at them fleetingly, then froze. 

Dropping the larger folder heedlessly on the floor, Grindlewald began to read the notes. A thrill starting in his chest and he realised what he was holding. A obscurial! Right here in New York, basically right under his very nose. Reading intently, Grindlewald discovered that the likely location of the Obserirus had been narrowed down to the circle of children under the care of a female muggle called Barebone...a nuisance of the highest order by the sound of things. Ran some preachy anti-magic group called Second Salemers. Grindlewald snorted derisively, really these creatures where utterly out of control, but then what could you expect with the weak liverer snivellling wrenches running the American magical community. Peace keeping indeed, really Grindlewald would think they where genuinely scared of blacklash from the No-Maj, gastly term, if the concept wasn't so ludacris. Really it was an embassment to the entire magical community. No matter, once he had control, he'd soon correct the situation. Indeed this land had a rather good notion called slavery which he admired greatly and planned to use to much advantage for the country as a whole. After all many hands made less work. 

Grindlewald studied the photos but they where basically useless, mere blobs fixed into position on a grey city background. No life or character showed in the grainy images. Pah, why bother, he tossed the non magical photos away petualantly. He'd just have to go and look upon them for for himself tomorrow, and locate the obscurial!

**Author's Note:**

> Grinde has a plan...
> 
> Let me know if I got any terms wrong, I did try to check but something always slips through. 
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
